What's It Like
by scribbles of madness
Summary: So maybe it wasn't really worth asking, after all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Some of us may hate what he had done to Sasuke, but he still owns it.

**A/N: This happened when they were still younger. The good old days when Sasuke was not annoyingly indifferent, Sakura was, ahem, not as skilled as she is in Shippuden, Naruto was obnoxious and Kakashi was, well, Kakashi.**

Sakura was not happy.

No, she was not happy at all. Kakashi was, as usual, late and sent someone to inform them that he would be late—to which Naruto replied, "Shocker."—and that he wants them to train together as a team to improve their teamwork. Sasuke went off alone to improve his aim, throwing shuriken and kunai at the dummies with the targets. Naruto slept under the shade of a tree after being rejected by Sakura when he asked her to train with him. And Sakura was brooding in a corner, sulking. After a few minutes, Naruto woke up and went over to Sakura, who was still in a foul mood.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked up from the ground and glared at her blonde teammate. The latter backed off and started to go away.

"Oi, Naruto."

Naruto looked behind him and gave Sakura a wide grin. "Yeah?"

"Come closer."

Naruto obeyed and leaned closer to Sakura.

"Hey," she said in a barely audible whisper. "What's it like to kiss Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto almost gagged at the question. "_What?!"_

"You know," Sakura said coyly. "What's it like to be his first kiss?"

"Sakura-chan! Don't tell me about that! _EWW!!!!_" Naruto squealed, shutting his eyes tight as if the horrible memory was happening in front of him.

"Shut up!" Sakura reprimanded him in a harsh whisper. "Sasuke-kun might hear you!"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was now resting under the shade of a tree and taking a drink of water.

"Well, how did you expect me to react?" Naruto asked, still very much freaked out. "I actually _try _to not remember it, _thankyouverymuch_."

Sakura pouted and poked her teammate in the side. "So? How was it?"

"Horrible. It's bad enough that my first kiss was with a…a…"

"Guy?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, and of all, uh, guys, it had to be _him_," Naruto threw a mean look in Sasuke's direction. "_Aw, man, the images!!!_"

Naruto covered his eyes with his hands and shook his head in a violent manner.

Sasuke took notice of Naruto's noise and tried not to get distracted. He was starting to get irritated. Even for his boisterous teammate, Naruto is starting to get really noisy.

"Stop being a drama queen and just answer me!" Sakura said impatiently.

"_But Sakura-chaaaaan," _Naruto whined, hoping that she would stop. "I don't want to."

He received a smack upside his head. "_Itai!_"

"I just want to _know_," Sakura insisted.

"If you're so curious, why don't _you _kiss him?" Naruto retorted.

He got another smack.

"_Because_," Sakura said through clenched teeth. "He'd think I'm weird."

"Don't you think he already thinks you're weird?"

This time, Sakura punched him in the face. "He doesn't think I'm weird, okay?!"

"Yeah, sure," the orange-clad ninja replied, tending to his aching jaw.

A shadow approached them. They looked up and saw Sasuke, his arms folded across his chest, and an annoyed expression on his face.

"Alright, why are you guys being so noisy?" he demanded.

At that, Naruto shot Sakura an accusing glare and a shade of deep red splayed across Sakura's face.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"No-nothing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura looked up and gave him an innocent smile, the one that she usually reserved for Kakashi when he told them off on those rare occasions when they didn't perform a duty well. "I was just telling Naruto here"—Sakura looked at Naruto with the _play along _expression—"that he should really start training because Kakashi-sensei might come along any minute now."

Naruto, unfortunately, did not understand why Sakura was telling Sasuke that story when he knew perfectly well the true reason why they were noisy and also did not get the look that Sakura gave him. "What are you _talking _about? We were being noisy because you asked me what it was like to ki—"

Sakura clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Oh, don't make up stories! Here, let's start to train now, okay?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow skeptically at this and decided he won't bother himself with them anymore. He walked away and left the two.

"You idiot!" Sakura hissed when Sasuke was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with all the innocence he could muster. "I was just telling him the truth."

"_God_, you almost embarrassed me in front of him!" Sakura said. "Now you owe it to me to tell me your answer to my previously stated question: what was it like to kiss Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto gulped, but it was sort of difficult because Sakura's hands are currently wrapped around his neck. "Okay, fine! Just let me go."

Sakura let him go and looked at him expectantly.

Naruto took a few seconds to take several jagged breaths, then relaxed. "Woah, Sakura-chan. I actually thought you were one of those pure, innocent girls."

"Shut up and finish your answer. You already said it was horrible."

"I guess," Naruto said. "But if you look at it from a girl's perspective, then it wasn't really that bad."

Sakura stared at him, fascinated. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, objectively speaking, he _is _good-looking, isn't he?"

Sakura felt like she had enough of his answer, though he didn't really tell her much of the kiss yet. "Um, okay."

"And the kiss itself, well, I already said it wasn't bad. Actually, it felt sort of good."

"Okay, I think that's enough."

"There weren't any romantic feelings behind the kiss but it felt really nice," Naruto said.

Sakura coughed a little. "You can stop now. Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto ignored her. "It lasted for, like, about three seconds, didn't it? And his lips were soft. I didn't expect that because I thought only girls' lips are soft."

Sakura was starting to get freaked out. Scared, even. "Wow, really? But, that's okay now, Naruto. You can stop now. I mean it."

"And the fact that _I _was his first kiss? Well…that makes it even better."

Sakura didn't even say anything to that. She was paralyzed by fear.

_Oh my god,_ Sakura thought. _I think I just turned Naruto gay._

"Are you aware that Sasuke uses cherry-flavored lip balm? I detected a hint of cherry on his lips."

Around fifteen minutes later, Kakashi arrived, looking sheepish. "Sorry, guys. I was helping an old lady carry her groceries."

He suddenly felt sort of strange. Like, there was something missing. Nobody interrupted him. Looking at his students, he realized that there were only Sasuke and Sakura, who looked as if blood was drained from her face.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

Using his über-looking-underneath-the-underneath skills, he saw a hint of orange from the corner of his eye. He approached it to investigate further.

"Naruto, what are you doing" he asked the boy who was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Naruto's face was red from all the blood that rushed to it and he sported a black eye and several bruises around his arms and legs.

As Kakashi helped Naruto, Sakura slowly turned to Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered, hesitant about the action she is about to take.

He turned to her, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"I-is it true you, th-that you use cherry-flavored lip balm?"

**I feel like this done poorly. Sorry if it wasn't able to make you laugh or anything. It was an idea and I just had to write it down. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
